Forever & Always
by tahlaalouisee
Summary: After much pain and suffering; Spencer and Toby have finally settled their issues and found love. Will 'A' finally stay out of their business and let them be happy for once, or will the liars and their loved ones be thrown on another emotional rollercoaster. I own nothing but this story; Sara Shepard owns the characters! Please bare with me; this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Happy Valentine

**Forever & Always**

**Chapter One:** Happy Valentine's Day!

"Spence, come on we're going to be late!" Toby called up the stairs. I was finishing getting ready for wherever it was that he had decided to take me. It was Valentine's Day and it also happened to be our two year anniversary, so he wanted to surprise me.

"Hang on babe; I'm almost finished, I promise! Just give me five minutes!"

"Spence baby, that's what you said fifteen minutes ago, we HAVE to go, we're going to miss our reservation!" HA! I got it! We're going to a restaurant!

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" I said as I rushed down the staircase, his waiting arms catching me when I got to the bottom. I locked my arms around his neck and stretched up on my toes to kiss those soft, pouty lips of his and he bent down to me so I didn't have to reach as far. I could spend the rest of my life kissing him, but unfortunately we had a reservation to attend to.

"You look so beautiful tonight. Even more than usual!" I giggled like a little school girl and my heart began to thud erratically. I couldn't understand how after all this time, he still had this effect on me, how one thing he says can make my bones turn to mush and make my knees weak.

"Hanna came over and helped me get ready, you know how she is! Little miss fashion! She wouldn't take no for an answer when I told her what was happening tonight, well what _I _thought was happening tonight!"

"I can tell, now come on. Let's go my beauty." He said, pulling away from my until just our hands were intertwined, I missed the connection already.

After about a ten minute drive, we came to my favourite restaurant, _Bella Italia_, Toby knew I loved it here so I should have known that we were going here. He opened the car door for me and placed his hand on the small of my back. I pulled the door of the restaurant open and it was dark.

"Toby, honey, there's no one here?" I stated, but it came out more as a question. The next thing I knew the room was filled with people shouting 'surprise!'

I took in my surroundings and saw my best friends; a very pregnant Hanna and her husband Caleb, Aria, Ezra and their son Malcolm and Emily and Paige. My parents were standing to the side, my mother with tears in her eyes, I wasn't one hundred per cent sure what was going on, it all happened so fast. Melissa came running up to me and threw her arms around me. "Happy Anniversary Little Sis!" she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I know what you're thinking, why the hell is Melissa being nice to me? She had a random personality change about a year ago and we have been getting on so well since then. I hugged her back and made my way around the circle, rubbing Hanna's belly saying hello to my future niece or nephew, kissing Malcolm's head and hugging my girlfriends and their significant others.

My _significant other_, however, was still standing at the door; he seemed a bit off so I ran up to him and jumped into his grasp. This was a very difficult manoeuvre in the skin-tight dress that Hanna had put me in, but I managed.

He buried his face in my hair and I could feel him inhaling the scent of my shampoo, which meant one thing, he was trying to calm himself down. I peppered kisses all over his face and I could see the flashes of cameras all around us.

"Thank-you so much baby, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," I heard a few coughs from the audience, from the guys no doubt, "happy anniversary my darling, I love you so much!" I said, finally kissing his lips passionately.

I heard an 'ew' come from the audience and I knew it was Malcolm. He wasn't really a fan of PDA, and usually neither was I, especially from Hanna and Caleb! But tonight was different! Tonight I didn't care. I was surrounded by my loved ones on a very important day for me and I couldn't be happier.

The party was in full swing after a few hours of my chatting with the girls, catching up as though we hadn't seen each other for months. I was talking to Aria about how Malcolm was going at school when I heard a throat clearing in the microphone on the stage.

I looked up to see a very nervous looking Toby standing on the stage with a whisky in his hand. He only drank when he was nervous; it was making me nervous now. He tapped on the microphone to see if it was working. He cleared his throat one more time before he started; he ran his free hand through his tousled brown hair that I loved so much. I looked to my left to see an _extremely_ excited Hanna bouncing up and down beside me.

"Uh…Hey everyone, I would like to first thank everyone for coming out tonight. Spence was thoroughly surprised, and we all know how hard it is to surprise her. Hanna _I'm_ surprised you didn't blurt it out to her sooner!" the soft murmur of laughter from our family and friends carried throughout the restaurant before he continued. "Spence, can you please come up here for a second, my love?"

I was sort of dumbfounded, why would he want me to come up there? I made my way through the sea of our family and friends who all looked so excited. Toby held his hand out to me as I reached the stairs leading up the side of the small stage. Suddenly, I was nervous. I'm a Hastings, I'm not supposed to get nervous, it's not in my genetic make-up!

I climbed onto the stage as gracefully as I could manage wearing a skin-hugging dress and four-inch heels. Toby captured me in a bear hug that lifted my feet off the ground, there were more camera flashes. He put me back on the floor after a few seconds and slowly started making his way to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he got all the way to one knee. There were gasps and 'aws' from the audience, but my mind couldn't comprehend what was unfolding before my eyes.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I love you more than life in itself. These past two years have been the best years of my life. You are the love of my life and my best friend; I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. Spence, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I gasped as I finally realised what was going on, I didn't even realise I was crying until I couldn't find any words because I was so choked up. I nodded my head eagerly while I tried to find my voice.

"Yes, Toby!" I finally answered, pulling him up by his hands and throwing myself at him. "Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife, I love you so much!" I said as I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

He pulled away from me for a brief second so he could put his grandmother's ring on my left hand. I hugged him again, showing him just how happy I was at that very moment. There were screams, yahoos and hollers from the audience, I could tell that our friends and family were extremely happy. I held up my left hand and there was an eruption of applause.

I climbed down the stairs with Toby in tow so I could show the girls my ring.


	2. Chapter 2: Lifesaver

**Chapter Two:** Lifesaver

I was sitting in our loungeroom admiring my engagement ring and drinking coffee, my _fiancée _was at work. Man I loved saying that, although we weren't _officially_ married yet the engagement ring said that I belonged to him and no one else.

I was deciding what to do with myself; I was on break from College, the girls were busy, so I had nothing else to do. So I grabbed my cell phone and dialled my favourite number.

"Cavanaugh Constructions, this is Kate, how may I help you?" Ew, Kate, Hanna's evil step-sister and conveniently, Toby's new receptionist.

"Hi Kate, it's Spencer. Is he there?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible when talking to the girl who tried to ruin your best friend's life.

"Hold on one second, I will put you through." I listened to the stupid hold music that I always seemed to get when I called Toby. After a few seconds of that music he finally answered.

"Hey love," he breathed, almost relieved.

"Hey baby," I answered "I miss you."

"I know honey, believe me I do, I hate being away from you so much, but I will be home soon I promise."

"I can't wait my man!" I giggled, I did truly miss him even though he didn't work extremely long hours like Ezra.

He chuckled softly, one of the many sounds that made up the music of my life was Toby's laugh, I loved it. "So how's your day going? Better than mine I guarantee you!"

"Oh honey, rough day at the office? I am so bored! But Aria is bringing Malcolm over in a bit because she has to go run some errands and can't really do them with a hyped up seven-year-old boy, so I offered to watch him."

"You don't know the half of it! That was nice of you, you know how much he _loves_ spending time with his Aunty Spence!" it was true, I was Malcolm's favourite out of all his aunties, even though we didn't really do much when we were together. There was a muffled voice on Toby's end of the line and he replied nervously.

"Spence, babe, I have to go, my 2:30 appointment is here early, I will see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. See you tonight." I hung up the phone just in time for me to hear a loud knock on the door. My play-date had arrived.

I put my coffee down on the table and hurried to the door. If I didn't go quickly, it sounded like Aria would kick it down the way she was knocking. I threw the door open and saw my best friend and my nephew smiling widely at me.

"Aunty Spence!" Malcolm cried as he jumped up for a hug.

"My baby boy, how are you? Are you ready to come and hang out with me today?" he nodded and squirmed in my arms, silently telling me that he wanted to get down. With a kiss on his forehead I put him down and he ran into the house. As soon as he was on the ground, Aria pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this Spence. You're a lifesaver, you have no idea how much I love you." She said. I just nodded; she was squeezing me so tight that I could barely breathe.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Hanna?" I asked when she finally let me go.

"No, well not directly anyway, Caleb called Ezra last night and asked what the first signs of labour were. He said that Han was having some really sharp pains, but other than that, nothing."

"Do you mind if I took Malcolm over there today? I just want to see how she's going and if she needs any last minute things. Their little bundle of joy will be here any day now!"

"Yeah, no, that's fine! I can't believe they won't tell us what they're having! I am getting so nervous, I haven't been an aunty before Spence!" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay awesome, well honey, you better get going if you want to have your errands done by dark!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed again and pulled me in for another quick hug. "Thanks again for doing this Spence, I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful. See you later." I finally pushed her away. When I returned to the inside of my house, I found Malcolm on Toby's laptop playing games on the internet. I went into the kitchen to fix him and I some lunch. We ate in comfortable silence, which we usually did when we ate lunch together.

About an hour later, after we played some more computer games on Toby's laptop and had some lollies (much to Aria's disapproval) we made our way out to the car. "Aunty Spence, where are we going?" he asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Buddy, we're going to visit Aunty Han, you haven't seen her in a long time huh?" he nodded his head excitedly, he loved Hanna almost as much as he loved me, almost.

"Will Aunty Em be there too?" he asked, he loved all of us so much and loved it when he got to spend time with all of us together, which wasn't a rare occurrence. Emily also had a soft spot for Malcolm, although hers was bigger than ours because she was Malcolm's godmother.

"Maybe sweetie, I will give her a call when we get to Aunty Han's and see if she's busy." He bounded down the driveway and straight into the car, he was bouncing in his booster seat impatiently while he waited for me to buckle him in. I could tell my little man was excited.

We made it to Hanna's in no time, seeing as though we had all made a pact when we graduated high school that none of us were to move out of a five-mile radius from each other. Malcolm threw his door open, threw his seatbelt off and ran at full speed up Hanna and Caleb's driveway.

I didn't know if Han would be asleep or not, seeing as though she had been sleeping _a lot_ during her last trimester of her pregnancy. Malcolm banged on the door, blow after blow until we heard someone coming towards the door, very, very slowly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Pregnant women don't walk very fast you know!" when Hanna reached the door, finally, she opened it and was surprised to see Malcom and I standing on her doorstep. Malcolm tried to jump into her arms, like he has always done, but it is a bit hard when you have an unusually large bump under your shirt.

"Aunty Han!" he cried, "I am so happy to see you! Do you have any cookies?" Hanna and I looked at each other and laughed, he was just like Ezra, always looking for food! Hanna always made cookies on the weekend, just in case Malcolm made an unexpected visit, like today.

"Yeah buddy, I just got them out of the oven, they're on the bench in the kitchen." Malcom pushed passed Hanna on a mission to get to the kitchen. "Be careful Malcolm, they're hot bud!" the kitchen was silent, so I assumed that he had found the cookies.

I finally pulled Hanna into my arms; I really had missed her, even though it hadn't been that long since I had seen her. We went into her loungeroom while Malcolm was playing with Hanna and Caleb's golden retriever puppy Sparky.

We chatted about everything and nothing for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it had been three hours. Malcolm was upstairs taking a nap with Sparky, all their chasing each other around the house had worn both of them out. We were talking about Caleb's job offer in New York when Hanna started cringing, I knew that look, she was in pain.

"Han, are you okay?" I asked nervously, not wanting to see my best friend in discomfort or pain.

"Spence, I don't know, you need to call Caleb, I think our little one is ready to come into the world." She said, she started having a classic Hanna freak out as I went to get Malcolm and her hospital bag that she had next door in case this happened.

I called Caleb on Hanna's cell, just like she instructed. He answered on the second ring. "Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he started panicking a little; Hanna mustn't ring him a lot.

"Caleb, it's Spencer. It's time." I said, he must have known exactly what that meant because he hung up straight away.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

**Chapter Three:** Double Trouble

"Push baby, you're almost there. You're doing so well baby, I'm so proud of you." Caleb chanted as he sat supporting Hanna; one hand holding hers and the other supporting her head. We had all been at the hospital for almost six hours, we being me, Emily, Aria, Caleb and Hanna's parents. Hanna had been pushing for four.

I hadn't known this at the time, but Wren was going to deliver Hanna's baby which Han was a little bit uncomfortable with. He had entered the hospital room when Hanna was ready to push wearing his doctor's coat and a smile on his face. Hanna was far from smiling by that stage.

"Just get it out, please Wren! I am in so much pain right now!" she chanted over and over while Caleb was trying his best to soothe her, and I felt so sorry for him. Once Hanna got in one of those moods, there was nothing that could calm her down.

Wren finally announced the words we had all been dying to hear since we arrived at the hospital, it was time to push. Aria and I each had one of Hanna's legs while Emily held a cold face cloth on Hanna's forehead because she was sweating like a mad woman.

It turns out, when we left her place this afternoon, she was almost five centimetres dilated and her contractions were coming in hard and fast. I was glad I picked up on her early signs of pain, otherwise we may have been a little late and had Hanna's baby in the back seat of my car.

Ezra had come and gotten Malcolm, much to Malcolm's disgust. He wanted to stay with all of us so badly, but I promised him that I would come and get him as soon as the baby was born.

It was after the eighth hour in the hospital that we finally heard the sound of a screeching baby. A beautiful baby girl, and man did she have a set of lungs on her. Wren passed her off to one of his assistant nurses to get her cleaned up. I took in my surroundings; Aria, Emily and I were all in tears (happy tears of course) and Caleb and even Hanna, despite all the pain she had endured over these past few hours, had devious smiles on their faces.

I looked at them with what I'm sure was a puzzled look on my face. I turned to Wren who was also smiling. Then Hanna started screaming in agony again. "Wren, what the hell is going on?" I asked, panicking. Something was seriously wrong, the baby was out and yet Hanna was still screaming.

"Girls, there's another one, double trouble." Caleb smiled at us before going back to try and soothe his screaming wife, whispering words of love into her ear. Aria, Emily and I all looked at each other simultaneously. Why the hell hadn't Hanna told us?

Fifteen minutes after my first little angel was born, we heard the cries of another screaming baby. Man, they had obviously gotten their lungs from their mother, they were both loud.

"It's another girl!" Wren announced as we all fixated on the second surprise bundle of joy that Hanna had forgotten to tell us about; two girls, two beautiful little angels for us to love as much as we did Malcolm.

Wren swapped babies with his assistant nurse, who had cleaned angel number one up so her mum could hold her. "Here you go mama," Wren said softly as he passed the baby to Hanna. Her breath caught in her throat and she became a blubbering mess, joining the rest of us in the room.

Hanna reached for the baby who had been crying until she was in Hanna's arms, her screams becoming soft whimpers. Hanna held the baby to her chest and kissed her head softly, angel number one snuggling into her mama.

"What is her name?" I asked Hanna, as soon as I was able to find my voice.

She looked at Caleb, her look telling him to tell us what the baby was called. Obviously Caleb had chosen the name. "Halley Ashley Rivers." He said proudly, Ashley was after Hanna's mum, we all broke into soft applause as we heard the name, it was beautiful just like her. She suited Halley.

Wren then handed Caleb angel number two and she snuggled into Caleb's chest, just as Halley had done to Hanna. "Hello my princess, I'm your daddy. I love you so much." He said as he kissed her head softly.

There was something so emotional about watching a father bond with his daughter for the first time, the girls had Caleb wrapped around their little fingers already, and they hadn't even been in the world for twenty minutes.

"And what's her name?" Aria asked, her voice thick, she was finding it hard to compose herself.

Caleb looked at Hanna this time, so I could see that Han had picked this one out. If it was anything like Halley, it was going to be beautiful. "Sofia Grace Rivers." She said proudly. I was right; it was just as beautiful as Halley. Grace was the middle name of Caleb's late grandmother, so Caleb wanted to use her name somewhere in his daughter's name.

"Can I hold one of them?" I asked nervously. I remembered back to when Malcolm was born, we had all been blubbering messes then, too. Hanna nodded her head and passed me Halley. She was so tiny, I couldn't believe it. I lowered my head to kiss her forehead; her baby smell was so comforting to me. "Hi my angel, I'm your Aunty Spence. I love you so much." I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, I was silently forced by Aria to hand her over, so I reluctantly did.

We spent the next two hours cooing over the new additions to our ever-growing family. I went and got Malcom from Ezra's, just like I promised, though he only stayed for an hour. Soon though, it was time to say goodbye, visiting hours were over for the day and I knew Hanna had to feed the girls, and she needed rest.

We all kissed Hanna, Caleb and our princesses goodbye. I really didn't want to leave, for some reason strange reason; I just couldn't bear to leave. Hanna must have seen the pain in my eyes because she patted the bed next to her for me to join her.

I went and sat next to Hanna on the bed and she put her arm around me, much like a mother comforting her daughter. "Spence, I love you so much. Thank-you for being here today, it means a lot to me to have people in my life like you three girls."

I reached my arm over Hanna's stomach and hugged her tightly. "I love you too honey, I am so proud of you. The girls are absolutely beautiful, my little angels."

She adjusted herself on the bed slightly, "Spence, I need to ask you something. Would you be Halley's godmother? It would mean a lot to me if you would be."

"Of course I will honey!" I said without even thinking about it, "Thank you so much, I love you more than words will ever say." I hugged her even tighter.

I wanted to stay here with her all the time, if she needed help with the girls, I would be here. I looked up at her and she yawned involuntarily. "I'm so sorry Han, you must be exhausted! I will leave you to get your rest and I will come back first thing in the morning, I promise."

"I don't want you to go." She said sadly, unshed tears brimming her eyes. Even though she was no longer pregnant, she was _very_ hormonal.

"I will be back first thing in the morning. You won't even have time to miss me. If you need me at all during the night, call me and I will come straight over. I don't care what time it is, okay?" I said quietly and she nodded.

I got up and left the hospital, to go home to my man. It had been a whole day since I had seen him last and I missed him so much.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Brain

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I have been so busy with school work and haven't had the chance to update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Baby brain**

"Tobs?" I called up the stairs as I pushed open our front door, "Are you home?"

"I'm up here." He called from upstairs. He sounded off; I knew immediately that something was bothering him. I walked quicker than necessary up the stairs and turned into the study where I found my soon-to-be-husband slouched over the desk, a bunch of yellow and white papers scattered everywhere.

"Hey," I said breathlessly, I hadn't even realised just how much I missed him until that moment.

"Hey, love." He forced a smile, it was as fake as Kate's boobs; it didn't reach his eyes.

"Toby baby, what's wrong? You look…upset." He pushed off his desk and pushed his chair back, leaning back into it he opened his arms out, motioning for me to join him; an offer I couldn't refuse, even if I wanted to.

I walked slowly over to where he was sitting and snuggled into his chest, totally content. This was where I belonged, right here, with him, forever. He kissed my forehead and I could feel the passion through it, even though he hadn't kissed my lips. "I missed you today," he stated. At least I wasn't alone in the situation.

"I miss you too, baby. How was your day?"

"It was…stressful to say the least. Kate came in late _again_. I was alone for almost three hours answering phones and talking to clients. Spence, I don't know what I'm going to do about her, when I asked her where she had been; she just said that she was sorry. That is the fourth time this week that she has been late, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Turning around so I was straddling him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. "Babe, you need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel, you're the boss and she works by _your_ rules. If she doesn't like it, she can leave. You shouldn't have to put up with an assistant who doesn't…assist, Toby that's bullshit!" He looked like his jaw would hit the floor. Then I realised, in our two years that we had been together I had never, ever swore in front of him. Then he smirked at me, he was impressed with my new-found potty-mouth.

"I know, I know. Then this woman came in complaining about what a shitty job the guys did at her place last week and wants the company to pay for her to hire some new builder to fix her place. That's the second complaint we have had in a month, Spence. My guys are falling apart at the seams and aren't keeping up the standards that I know they can uphold."

"Do you realise what you just said? _Two_ stuff ups in _one _month! Toby that's nothing! You have to realise that they can't always be perfect, they will make mistakes. I know you think that they are nothing _but_ perfect and no job can go without being perfect. If it was two stuff ups in two weeks Tobs, then it would be a different story. You should know better than anyone that not everyone is perfect. Mention it to them at the next meeting that they have to watch the way they do these jobs, especially with picky clients. But don't make a huge thing out of it; it really isn't something to worry about."

"Why do you always know what to say? You always know _exactly_ what to say to get me out of my bad mood. I love you."

"It's a talent, my man, pure talent. I love you, too." I kissed him gently. When he pulled away he was smiling again, my Toby smile.

"So how was your day? How are the girls?"

"They're good. Han is so tired, though. She asked me to be Halley's godmother, I was so happy, I said yes without even thinking about it."

"Honey, that's awesome! I am so proud of you!"

"I was proud too! Hey…I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" He asked while playing with my fingers entwining them with his and then untangling them again.

"Toby, do you want kids?"

"More than anything in this world, do you?"

"Yes," I answered him breathlessly, "I see the way you are with Malcolm, the way you play with him and care for him. I can't help but think of what you will be like with our kids Toby. I want a family."

"You want a baby with me?" he asked, a smile lighting up his whole face.

"More than anything in this world," I quoted him, causing him to shake underneath me with laughter.

"Well, I mean, after the wedding we can settle down and start trying." He saw the disappointment in my eyes as soon as those words left his mouth. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered flatly.

"Spencer, tell me baby, please."

"Toby, I don't want to wait. I want to start trying now. I don't care about College and getting married; that can wait. I want to have a baby."

"Spence, no. We aren't financially stable enough now, this house isn't big enough for a baby, I can't put the baby in my truck." Shut down. My own boyfriend didn't want to have kids with me. I got up from his lap and walked towards the bathroom, I couldn't let him see me cry.

He groaned loudly at his own stupidity and I could hear him get up from the couch. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I was lost in my sadness for what seemed like hours when I heard a slight tap on the door. "Spence, baby are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Toby! You don't want kids with me, you made that perfectly clear. I just want to be alone right now!"

"Spencer, I didn't say that I didn't want kids with you, because I do. More than anything in this world, remember? I just said not now! You are in the middle of College and we just need to get on our feet financially a little more, and then we will try I promise you. Spence, baby, please can I come in?"

"No Toby. Leave me alone." I said sternly.

"Spencer, please honey, just come out and talk to me." I didn't answer him; he must have gone, because for the next hour I was in the bathroom, outside was silent. I was getting super tired; I always did after I had been crying. I creaked open the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb Toby. When I opened the door, I saw a sleeping Toby on the floor outside the door.

I couldn't even be mad at him; I didn't even know _why_ I was mad at him. I was mad at myself for even suggesting that we try right this very second, he was only trying to do what was best for us and I blew up at him.

I knelt next to him and shook him gently. "Toby, baby, I'm sorry. Honey, wake up. I love you so much, I am so sorry."

He must have heard me this time because as soon as I finished my last word his lips captured mine in a very passionate, very heated kiss. "I am so sorry Spence, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, I should be the one apologising, not you, love. I love you so much." He whispered against my lips. I couldn't even remember our fight anymore.

For the rest of the day we just plodded about. I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when my phone rang. The special ringtone that played informed me that it was Aria.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing much, just cleaning the kitchen, nothing exciting as always. What are you up to?"

"I was actually going to take Ezra down to meet Halley and Sofia; did you and Toby want to come down too? Han goes home tomorrow, so I thought we could have one last visit before letting them get settled at home. Are you in?"

"Of course! Toby is just in the shower, but I'm sure he would love to come down. See you in a bit, love you!"

"See you soon babe, love you too." I immediately grew extremely excited; I hadn't seen my god-daughter in two days and I missed her already.

**A/N: Thankyou guys so much for your support! Keep reviewing!  
**

**Love you guys, see you on Sunday :) **

**xxx Tahla **


	5. Chapter 5: My Princesses

**Chapter Five: My Princesses**

**I apologize for the lack of updating guys, I really do! but doing Year 12 and trying to update is proving to be very stressful! I try and update when I can! **

"Toby, hurry up! Aria and Ezra are waiting for us!" I called for what seemed like the fiftieth time this afternoon.

"Five minutes!" he called back, he said that _I _took a long time in the bathroom, getting myself ready for whatever we were doing. I had waited for the last hour and a half; we were supposed to meet Ezra and Aria at their apartment so we could take the guys to see Halley and Sofia.

"Tobias James Cavanaugh! You get your backside down these stairs now or so help me god-"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Calm yourself!" he interrupted me, thank god!

When we _finally_ got in the car and got on the road, I found we would only have an hour with the girls once we got to the hospital. With two greedy godmothers that didn't like giving their god-daughters to anyone else, it could take a lot longer than that to get the guys acquainted with my princesses.

"Oh! Will you look at that Ezra; our lovely friends have decided to join us!" Aria said sarcastically as we walked through their front door.

"Sorry guys, Toby had to spend an hour making himself look beautiful. You know how much of a job that is!" I winked at Aria, knowing it would be mere seconds before Toby bit my head off for that snide comment.

Instead of the reaction I was after, I only got an eye roll. "Can we please just go? Visiting hours are going to be over by the time we get there! Let's roll!" Toby said as he walked out of the house towards the car, leaving the three of us inside.

A short ten minute drive later, Aria, Ezra, Toby and I had gotten to the hospital to see our angels. The guys were visibly bursting with excitement, as much as they were trying to hide it. Ezra hadn't seen a newborn baby since Malcolm was born and he couldn't wait to see the new additions to our family.

The girls and guys in our friendship circle are like the family that none of us ever had. Emily's dad was never around, same with Hanna's, my parents tried to be understanding of my relationship with Toby, they pretended that they loved Toby, but they were Hastings', if a Hastings didn't get with a financially successful man, they may as well have been disowned from the family. So; there were the four sisters, me, Aria, Em and Han, and then our hypothetical "in-laws"- Toby, Ezra, Paige and Caleb.

As we reached room 312, we heard the familiar cries of Halley and Sofia, at least Han had them with her and they weren't in the nursery with the other newborns. Toby knocked quietly on the door to let Caleb and Han know that we had finally arrived.

Caleb answered the door with the biggest smile on his face that I have seen on him in a long time. "_Finally_ some testosterone to cut through all the oestrogen that has become my family!" he said sarcastically.

"There will be _no_ testosterone in this family if you don't shut your mouth, Caleb!" Hanna snapped. I had to admit, she looked _extremely_ tired, probably because of the fact that my princesses were keeping her awake all night.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked softly, going over to hug one of my best friends.

"Tired; so, so, so tired Spence! Can you please take your god-daughter for ten minutes, please? I need a break!" she said, almost shoving Halley to me.

"Hi, my princess." I cooed, kissing her forehead lightly, "have you been keeping mama up until all hours of the morning?" She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. Her eyes were the colour of Toby's, an almost clear crystal blue.

"Aria, can you take Sof please?" Hanna asked; she really _was_ tired if she was trying to palm off both of the girls. Aria, of course, took Sofia without even a second thought. She was cooing at her and peppering kisses all over her face and Sofia seemed to love it, because she fell asleep shortly after.

"Oh, great, thanks Sof, fall asleep straight away for Aunty Aria, but take four freaking' hours to fall asleep for mummy." Hanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tobs, do you want to hold her?" I asked Toby, holding Halley out so he could take her.

"Spence, I don't know, what if, I don't know, I break her or something?"

"You'll be fine! I'm right here, you won't drop her, I promise. Toby, I'm right here."

Eventually he took her and held her like she was made out of glass. He cradled her to his chest protectively, kissing her head repeatedly just like she was his own. Seeing Toby with Halley was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen in my life.

"Aria, don't be a baby hog. Hand her over, let Ezra have a hold!" I scolded Aria playfully and was rewarded with a room full of laughs from Caleb, Hanna and Toby.

Aria, much to her disgust, handed Sofia over to Ezra who did the same as Toby. Held her to his chest and kissed her head. I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek, but when I went to say something Aria caught my eye and shook her head at me.

After what seemed like an eternity of being at the hospital, visiting hours had come to a close. "I will be home tomorrow guys, they are discharging me tomorrow morning. Why don't you come over after the guys get home from work?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"I would love that, these girls have Tobs and Ezra wrapped around their little fingers, I can tell that already!" I replied.

"And I would love to spend some time with the guys! I need guy time, Han." Caleb added in, and was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head by both Aria and Hanna.

"I don't have class tomorrow, and neither does Spence or Em, so why don't the three of us come over while Caleb is at work? We can help you get the girls and you settled in, if you wanted." Aria said, hoping to spend as much time with our princesses as we possibly could.

"I would love that girls, thank-you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that the three of you are willing to help me with the babies. Caleb is having three weeks off, but has to go into work for the next three days to finish this job that he has going on at the moment."

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow. Love you guys!" we all said our goodbyes and made our way back to Aria's apartment.

"I am so glad you girls _finally_ took us to go see them. They have me smitten already!" Toby said sarcastically, holding his right hand over his heart.

"Whatever! You guys better get going, all this traffic on the road will keep you from getting home early and we have to go get Malcolm from Em and Paige's." Aria laughed. We only lived a two-minute drive from Aria and Ezra's place, so there would be no traffic.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! **

**Review for update :D ;) **

**xxx Tahla xxx **


End file.
